Scorpius Malfoy and the OOH SHINY!
by Polki
Summary: Scorpius goes through Hogwarts.  Short attention spans, rivalries and new dark lords?  Trying to post a new chapter every day, time permitting.
1. Hello, World

Scorpius Malfoy and the- OOH SHINY

Chapter 1: Hello World

"_Hello World is a basic Java Program. It's the first thing you learn, and when a box pops up on screen you feel so happy even though it was a stupid small pointless program and you didn't even understand how it happened. This is my prologue."_

Scorpius hugged his mother, but flinched when she tried to give him a kiss. "Mum, you're embarrassing me!" She laughed lightly and the boy turned to his father. Father and son stared at each other for a long moment, then Scorpius said in a small voice "what if I don't get Slytherin?"

"Of all the things to worry about," Draco said with a smile and finally bent down to give his only son a hug. "Whatever house you're in, Scorpius," he whispered in his ear," whatever you decide to do, whomever you choose to be your friends, I will always be proud of you."

Scorpius smiled as they broke apart. "And if I get sorted somewhere else that just means people will underestimate my cunning abilities, right? It might actually be smarter to be in Ravenclaw..." he trailed off, deep in thought.

His parents shared a meaningful look. "I have no doubt what house you'll get into," his mother said and handed him small bag to carry on the train. "We'll put your luggage on the train. Why don't you go find a seat?"

Scorpius nodded and after a final quick hug to both his parents he grabbed his bag and got on the train. They had gotten there nearly a half hour early so there were still quite a few empty compartments, but Scorpius wanted to meet other first years. However, after going through all the compartments, the only one that looked like it didn't have upperclassmen in it had a single girl, and girls are weird so he ended up sitting in an empty compartment. He made sure to leave the door open so others could join him.

His dad told him that the underage magic restrictions didn't work on the train (although Scorpius conveniently forgot his mum telling him not to use magic without a teacher's supervision) so Scorpius pulled out his charms book and decided to try the first spell, which was one his parents did all the time so it couldn't be that hard. He set the book on the floor, pointed his wand at it and said confidently "Wingardium Leviosa!" The book caught fire. "Shit!" he said, then put his hand over his mouth before remembering that his mother wasn't here to chide him.

"Augmenti" someone snarled from the door. "Are you mad, casting a fire charm on an enclosed train?"

Scorpius looked fearfully at the female ravenclaw upperclassman prefect, probably fifth or sixth year, and said "I wasn't-"

"No, don't answer that. I really don't care. But if I see even a spark come from your wand before we get to Hogwarts I'll report you to the headmistress!"

His compartment door slammed shut as she left and Scorpius sighed. He didn't mean to cause trouble, trouble just came to him. The train lurched to a start and Scorpius realized that nobody else had joined him in the compartment. So Scorpius picked up his bag and soggy book and started looking for a compartment. After searching the entire train, the only one with room with only underclassmen like himself was, surprisingly, still just the compartment with only the girl who was now eating Bertie Botts. Scorpius opened the door. "Can I sit here?"

She looked around. "I don't see anything preventing you from sitting there in the corridor; however the bench in this compartment might be more comfortable."

Draco gave a small smile at the joke and sat down. "I'm Scorpius," he said.

"I know," she replied. "My father gave me a list of names with pictures of people I should avoid at Hogwarts."

"Oh," He said, not sure if he should stay or leave.

"However, you don't seem so bad." She handed him a box. "Flavored bean?"

"Thanks," he said, accepting the gift of peace and taking a blueberry flavored. "I'm glad you don't think I'm bad."

"But if you are bad," she said in a flat voice, "you should know that my brothers are in sixth year and head of the dueling club."

"Wait- there's a dueling club?" He said quickly, completing missing the threat. After she nodded he said "That's so awesome! Can first years join?"

"There's an entrance test and you have to know certain spells to qualify."

Scorpius thought back to his botched levitation spell. "I guess I'll have to study a lot then." They sat in silence for a moment, then Scorpius said "so what house do you think you'll be in?"

"My mother was Ravenclaw, so I'm hoping for that."

The compartment door opened and a boy with his luggage stood outside. He took a look at Scorpius and then said "Oh, um, sorry, wrong compartment!" and quickly shut the door behind him.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the shut door. "You don't think he was looking for someplace to sit, do you?" Before he could hear her reply the compartment door opened again.

"Actually, c-can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full..."

"Of course, Brandon," she said and he sat down next to her.

"How do you know everybody's name?" Scorpius asked frustrated, realizing that he didn't even know her name.

"Lilith comes over to my house sometimes," said Brandon, defending her. Then he got embarrassed and looked away.

The rest of the ride went by with some awkward small talk. When they were almost there Lilith went to the bathroom to change into her robes and Scorpius politely looked away as Brandon changed into his (Scorpius came onto the platform in only his robes.)

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Scorpius finally asked Brandon when it was just the two of them.

"I-" he started, then stopped. "Anyplace but Slytherin, really."

Scorpius gave Brandon a confused look. "I know you-know-who was in Slytherin, but that was years ago."

"It's not that. Just- look. My dad's the herbology teacher and he says there's something weird going on in Slytherin, something 'rotten,' so I know you're a Malfoy and all, but please think about asking the sorting hat to put you someplace else."

"Well, I was thinking about Ravenclaw..."

"Great!" Brandon said with a smile as Lilith came back in.

Scorpius was distracted the rest of the way to the sorting. Sure, Hogwarts was beautiful from the boats, but he still couldn't get his mind off of what Brandon had said, about something rotten in Slytherin. "I've decided," he said out loud outside the Great Hall, ignoring the strange looks many other first years sent him. 'I'm going to fix Slytherin,' he continued in his head. 'Then I'll rule over everyone, and make sure nothing rotten ever happens again. I'll be the perfect pure blood, perfect son and perfect Slytherin!'

Maniacal laughter was the first thing Neville heard as he opened the door to escort the students into the hall. He wisely ignored it.


	2. No, Really?

Scorpius Malfoy and the- OOH SHINY!

Chapter 2: No, Really?

His heart was pounding, and even though he knew his name was towards the middle of the alphabet, he still almost ran forward in anticipation each time someone else's name was called.

Finally, after far too long, his name was called (although he barely heard it, so nervous that he was) and he ran up to the stool, where an old worn hat was plopped atop his head.

"A-ha!" a loud voice said, and he jumped, looking around quickly before realizing it was only the hat and gave a shaky relived sigh. "You don't really fit in with your parent's houses, do you? And not much of a bookworm, either."

"Please," the boy whispered. "Just not-"

"**Slytherin!**"

His father had never heard his son swear, but after the hat called out that house he felt the need to wash his son's mouth out with soap.

Brandon reluctantly slid off the stool and trudged towards the Slytherin table amongst a smattering of clapping.

Next Lilith was also sorted into Slytherin.

A few minutes later Professor Longbottom called out "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius cautiously walked to the stool and daintily sat down. Around the hall he saw people whispering and pointing, but before it could make him more nervous the hat was slipped onto his head and covered his eyes.

"I thought we'd gotten rid of all your lot!"

Scorpius frowned. "Just because I'm a Malfoy-"

"Not that, boy," the hat whispered, "I meant your plan to be the next dark lord."

The boy's eyes widened. "My father didn't tell me you read my mind-"

"A-ha!" the hat interrupted again. "Never give your plans away, because now I know that you really _do_ want to be the next dark lord!"

"So… you _don't_ read minds."

"Or do I?"

Scorpius yawned. "I'm bored."

"Fine, fine, you kids have no humor these days. Or attention spans. That gets rid of Ravenclaw. You trust nobody, let alone yourself, and I think you might scare all the Hufflepuff's to death, either that or create your own army and I don't know which is worse."

"So then the choice is clear," Scoripus said. "My father would have wanted me to go to-"

"**Gryffindor!"**

"Wait, what? No!" Scorpius frantically shouted at the hat.

"It'll be more entertaining this way," the hat whispered as it was being taken off.

Not the first student to trudge away after being sorted, Scorpius slowly went to the Gryffindor table. He tried sitting with other first years, but the upperclassmen told them to move over so there was no space. "We know you don't want to be here Malfoy," one of the upperclassmen whispered as the next name was called. "We don't want you, either."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shoved one of the first years at the end of the table over. "Well, too bad." He sat down moodily, and the first year he'd shoved slowly inched away from the brooding boy.

The rest of the sorting went by in a blur, and before he knew it the feast was over. He looked longingly over at the Slytherin table where the only other two people he knew were, but then everyone stood up to go to their dorms and Scorpius lost them in the crowd. "First years this way!" some annoying boy with a nasally voice shouted at him.

This was promising to be a long year.

A/N: Yes, these chapters will be extremely short. I find that, if I wait until I write 5,000 words (the perfect length for chapters,) my stories A) become long and drawn out and B) are never finished. So I'm trying this different style of short snippets. I hope to make the chapters longer as I go, although I make no promises.

~Polki


	3. Oops

Scorpius Malfoy and the OOH SHINY!

Chapter 3: Oops

Scorpius laid on his bed, hands behind his head, staring moodily at the cream ceiling and tried to ignore the ugly cherry-red bed curtains in his peripheral vision. It was barely half past seven and he had no strong desire to read his textbooks, tell his parents about the botched sorting or - God forbid - go meet his stupid Gryffindork roommates downstairs, probably playing some mindless game like exploding snap. He sighed. If he was in Slytherin he could be gaining _minions_ through _witty banter _and _plotting _but no, he was stuck here, a snake in the lions den. He sighed again.

"All that sighing makes you sound like my Gram," someone said from the doorway.

"Potter," Scorpius acknowledged, looking over at the boy. He was leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed. "What brings you to my sad little pity party?"

Albus looked away for a few seconds and right as Scorpius was about to go back to looking at the ceiling he abruptly said "Do you you wanna play exploding snap with me and the others?"

"As much fun as getting my eyebrows singed off would be, I think I'll have to pass."

"Oh, of course, my apologies," Albus replied. "I wouldn't want you to ruin your perfect eyebrows." He smirked. "After all, fixing them would take away from time you spend doing your _hair._"

"And yet you could afford to spend a bit more time on yours."

Albus self-consciously patted down his messy head. _Score one point for Malfoy._

There was an awkward silence until Albus finally said "I- well, _we _really do want you down there, Malfoy. I can ask the others if they wanna play 'go fish' or something if you don't like snap."

"Even better," Scorpius said dryly, but he got off the bed and stretched. "I suppose, if even Gryffindors can attempt witty banter then you lot can't be so bad."

"Um, thanks I think?" He paused before saying "You do realise that you're a Gryffindor too, right?"

_Well, the banter was fun while it lasted,_ Scorpius thought as he walked next to Potter down the stairs, ignoring his last comment.

"And Malfoy finally decides to grace us with his presence," a lanky girl with long blonde hair said loudly when Scorpius reached the bottom of the stairs. The other dozen people in the common room looked over.

"Shut up, Elizabeth," Albus said.

"I find myself rethinking my decision to come down here. How unsurprising."

"Deja vu, a Malfoy rethinking his decisions."

Scorpius pulled out his wand furiously, not really thinking about how he didn't know any spells but just wanting her to _hurt. _He raised it, trying to remember the spell he used to catch the book on fire. "Win-"

Elizabeth launched herself at Scorpius, pushing him to the ground. Scorpius' wand flew from his hand as she began pummeling him. Someone started chanting "Fight!" He tried pushing her off him but she dug her fingers into his hair and slammed his head into the floor.

Albus tried to break up the fight. Scorpius rolled over to pin the girl, and Albus was tripped, falling on top of the fighting children.

There was a crack, and another crack, and then the common room door slammed open.

"Professor!" Someone said. Albus and Elizabeth quickly stood. Elizabeth was gripping her bleeding nose. Scorpius stayed on the floor.

"Get up, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Longbottom said annoyed.

Scorpius just laid there.

"Mr. Malfoy? Oh for the love of- _Wingardium Leviosa! _Ms. McLaggen and Mr. Potter, also with me if you will."

When the door shut behind them, the room was silent all of four seconds before someone shouted "Malfoy was beat up by a girl!"

The room erupted into laughter.


	4. Expectations

Chapter 4: Expectations

Headmistress McGonagall stared at the three children for a long minute, making them uncomfortable before she decided to speak. "I'm not surprised to see you two boys together before me, however I didn't think it'd be before classes even started." Scorpius, sitting on the hospital-wing bed, looked down at his broken right wrist, ashamed. Albus made small circles on the floor with his right foot. "Yet you, Ms. McLaggen, what is your involvement?"

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Headmistress. I just had to defend myself, especially after what Scorpius attacked me-"

"Did not!" Albus said at the same time Scorpius said "Liar!"

The headmistress looked at the three children, noticeably confused. "At the beginning, if you will."

"Scorpius pulled out his wand on me and I was _awfully_ terrified-"

"That was only after you disrespected my family!-"

"-It was self-defense, honestly-"

"Stop it, both of you!" The two quieted immediately. "Albus, please tell me what happened, if you will."

"Well, I went upstairs to see if Malfoy wanted to play Snap with the rest of us." He looked over at Scorpius, wondering what to say next. "So I brought him downstairs, and Elizabeth said something rude to Malfoy, um, I didn't really understand it but it must have been pretty bad because malfoy pulled out his wand and started to say a spell, but then Elizabeth tackled him and I tried to break up the fight but couldn't and… um… that's basically it. So it wasn't Malfoy's fault, really-"

"That's enough, Mr. Potter," Headmistress McGonagall said with a thoughtful look on her face. "In the future, try not to break up physical fights; you could have been more severely hurt. You are dismissed."

With one last look back at Scorpius, Albus walked out of the room.

"As for you two," she said, "Gryffindor hasn't earned any house points that can be taken away yet, but know that future infractions will result in a large deduction. Instead, you will both be serving a detention with Mr. Hagrid this Thursday night."

"But headmistress-" Elizabeth McLaggen started.

"Let this be a lesson to you both that fighting is not tolerated at Hogwarts. He will contact you..."

Scorpius started zoning out after that. Detention? It was his first day here and he'd already gotten sorted into the worst house, gotten into his first fight _ever _and been beaten up by a girl. Oh, and broke his first bone, passed out for the first time and gotten his first detention. Today was a great day for firsts, but a crappy day overall.

The Headmistress and McLaggan bint left soon after, and an hour later Madame Pomfrey let him go back to his dorm with a warning that his wrist would be sore for the next week, and if he didn't want to have to come back here he was to use his left hand when his right hurt. By the time he got back to his dorm and into his night clothes it was well past 11. Most of the other boys were enjoying their new-found freedom without a bedtime in the common room, but all Scorpius wanted to do was sleep and forget this day ever happened.


	5. Uno

Scorpius Malfoy and the – OOH SHINY!

Chapter 5: Uno

"You're Lilith's brothers?" Scorpius asked the two boys.

"Lorcan-" said the brunette,

"And Lysander," said the red-head, then they both said "at your service."

"I thought she said you were twins..."

"We may be different in looks-"

"-but we share one mind."

Scorpius blinked. "That is _so cool!_"

The two boys beamed. Red-head: "We always welcome someone who appreciates our gift."

Brunett: "What has brought the little lion to the ravens nest?"

"I… was actually wondering about the dueling club. What do I have to do to get in?"

The (fraternal) twins looked at each other, thinking about what to say. Finally the brunette opened his bookbag while the red-head spoke. "Because we like you, firstie, we're gonna give you this."

The brunette handed over a folded piece of paper and said "This is a list of spells you have to know to be considered for the club."

Red head: "If you can master them all by the end of the year we'll let you take the admittance test in the fall."

Scorpius nodded and opened the paper. It only said 'levitation spell.'

"It's charmed so that, when you master a spell the previous spell will disappear and a new spell will appear," the brunette said.

"How will I know when I get to the end?"

"You'll know," they said together.

Scorpius folded the note, put it into his bag and nodded his head solemnly. "Thank-you for this opportunity."

"Anything to help-"

"-the little firstie that got beat up by a girl."

"…"

"Does _everybody_ know about that?"

[.:]-[:.]

"This class isn't about silly wand waving." The teacher picked up a glass vase on her desk with her left hand, her right holding her wand. "It is a delicate art that requires _concentration _and _dedication. _It also requires you following every instruction that I give.Botched transfiguration have resulted in students _deaths._"

She suddenly through the vase against the wall, right above where Scorpius was sitting. As it shattered he ducked and covered his head from the glass chunks, but instead he felt something soft land on his arms. He looked up to see it was raining rose petals.

The professor waved her wand again and all the rose petals flew back to her, then started stacking upon one another, melting together until they reformed into the vase, which floated back onto her desk. "To transform glass into a flower petal you'll learn in third year; to shatter and transform all the little glass pieces is much more complicated, which you'll learn if you continue through your sixth year.

"I can see some of you thinking 'transfiguration has no real use to me. Why would I want to go on?' To answer that question I've invited Marcus Olindo, a sixth year in the dueling club, to talk to you all. Marcus, if you will?"

An older boy Scorpius hadn't noticed before walked from the back of the room to the front as the professor went behind her desk. "Thank-you, Professor Towsley." Marcus looked around the room. "Wow, I don't remember being this small in first year." He smiled. "Towsley can be strict, but you really must listen to her. She just wants to keep everyone safe. Now, before I talk to you lot about the usefulness of Transfiguration, I'd like to tell you all a bit about the dueling club here at Hogwarts.

"About 15 years ago Harry Potter was fed up with the poor quality of defense teachers, so he created the 'Defense Association,' commonly known as 'Dumbledore's Army.' The DA was the foundation for today's dueling club, and we currently hold the world championship dueling title for wizarding schools.

"The dueling club has expanded my knowledge of all that we learn at Hogwarts. It was the best decision I've ever made to audition for the club.

"That's right, you're not simply accepted, you must apply and get approved through tedious written, physical and magical tests. Most students audition in their third year, and only a few are accepted."

"How young can you be to apply?" a girl with red hair sitting in the front row asked.

"Technically you can apply now." Marcus said and many students started to whisper. "HOWEVER," he said loudly and everyone quieted, "you would not get in. There are over 100 things you need to know between charms, transfiguration and potions, not to mention the physical tests and basic strategy."

Scorpius looked at his bookbag, thinking about the paper inside. He might have a head start, but he would have to work hard to get accepted.

"Now, how many of you are thinking about joining the dueling club? Raise your hands – no, keep them raised," he said as people started lowering them after a moment. "I have something to pass out to you that will help you know when you're ready to audition. These," he held up a piece of paper and Scorpius felt something like lead in his stomach, "are Metamorph Papers. They start out with a simple spell, technique or bit of knowledge and, as you master that, they change to something more difficult." He handed out the papers to everyone and Scorpius opened his only to find 'levitation spell' and his head fell onto his desk with a loud 'clunk.' "Once you've gotten to the end of the list of knowledge (you'll know when this happens) only then will you be ready to audition, although again this does not guarantee you a spot."

The red head raised her hand again. "But sir, what if something on it is too difficult and we can't master it? Can we skip and move onto the next topic?"

"This knowledge is the most basic that anyone who even _thinks_ about joining dueling club must know and have mastered. Not knowing even _one_ thing on this list puts yourself and your teammates in danger.

"In your third year I'll see you all again and tell you more about dueling club in defense class, so please, no more questions now. You have at least three years until you have to begin worrying about it! Alright, let's move on from that and start talking about the practical applications of transfiguration, including both battle and in everyday life."

[.:]-[:.]

Albus walked out of the room with Scorpius. "So Malfoy, think you'll try out for the dueling club?"

Scorpius frowned. "I really want to."

"Statistically speaking, you won't get in," the red head said. "In _Hogwarts, a History_ it says that each year over forty students audition, and only three are accepted."

"Well, Rose, are you gonna try out?"

"Of course," she replied, "after all, with both my parents strong fighters, dueling is in my genes."

"And what about you, boy-hero. With your father-"

"I want to try out," Albus said, cutting Scorpius off sharply, "but not because of my father."

The three of them walked in awkward silence the rest of the way to Charms.

[.:]-[:.]

The rest of the day consisted of Charms, History of Magic and Herbology. It was pretty boring. They only learned the theory of the levitation spell in charms and were instructed NOT to try it on their own UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Then the Professor – Professor Flitwick – tried to make a joke about how they could set something on fire. Scorpius face-palmed. Luckily, after class the professor lent him a heavily used but still readable copy of their charms book, without asking questions, since his old one was ruined. He _was_ asked to make sure that this one stays in one piece, or his parents would be contacted.

For the rest of the day Scorpius couldn't stop thinking about the mean trick the twins played on him. He'd thought he was special, that they had given that paper to him because they thought he could be something! But no—everyone got a paper. It didn't matter and it _wasn't fair_.

That night found Scorpius in bed staring at the paper (the original: he'd stuffed the one Marcus had given him at the bottom of his trunk in case this one got lost.) It still read 'levitation spell' of course. With a sigh he folded the paper. It was time for bed and he'd think about it again tomorrow.

[.:]-[:.]

A/N: This… wasn't exactly as I'd planned this story going (less long, drawn out stuff and more short snippets) but it's what I felt like writing, so I hope it was still okay and didn't bore you to death my two beautiful readers!

Also, a few things in here are not epilogue-compliant. They are not mistakes; I just felt it was better this way (i.e. changing the ages of Lorcan and Lysander to limit the number of OC's in this fic)

I also just realized that page breaks don't work on FF. Sorry if anything in previous chapters was confusing.


End file.
